


V-Formation

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Infidelity, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Yesung are together, and they're cheating on each other. With the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Formation

**Author's Note:**

> For EJ

Ryeowook likes birds. He believes that they are a symbol, a symbol of shamelessness, of purity.

\--

Jongwoon isn’t the type to cheat, to cheat in competitions or to cheat in games. And, especially, to cheat in relationships.

And he loves Kyuhyun. Yes, he really does. He loves the way Kyuhyun’s eyes sparkle whenever he sees him, smiling even if his thin lips are formed in a straight line. Jongwoon loves it when he tucks Kyuhyun’s hair back, and Kyuhyun blushes, both because Kyuhyun’s hair is soft like nothing else, and Kyuhyun looks adorable when he blushes. He loves it when Kyuhyun’s legs are open wide ready for Jongwoon and Jongwoon comes up to him, and before he fucks him, Jongwoon comes up and kisses his lips and whispers, “I love you,” and Kyuhyun comes almost immediately. Jongwoon knows that he loves Kyuhyun.

But when he looks at Ryeowook, Ryeowook is irresistible. Jongwoon wants to say he’s been tempted by the devil, but Ryeowook is more devious than any devil, more beautiful than any angel.

\--

There’s a light in Ryeowook’s eyes and it’s dancing, and Jongwoon stares at it while he cups the other man’s face gently.

“Don’t you have classes you should go to?” Ryeowook asks with an amused smirk while Jongwoon trails kisses down his jawline, hand slipping to the back of his shirt.

Jongwoon smiles back at Ryeowook. “I’m willing to skip them for you.”

Ryeowook watches as Jongwoon kisses him more, and Jongwoon can’t help but love this, love the way he is so stoic and unnerved by his own touches, because it’s _sexy_ , and while Kyuhyun is cute and Jongwoon has always loved cute things, _always_ (which explains his thing for turtles), Ryeowook’s sexiness seems to match it equally.

Thinking of Kyuhyun makes Jongwoon’s stomach purge with guilt, but only barely. He glances up to Ryeowook pressed against the glass wall of the coffee house next to the booth, and Ryeowook is still watching him. There’s something in Ryeowook’s eyes that is amused still, but the lights refract in his pupils and he seems to be saying, _Don’t you have a boyfriend you should be faithful to?_ And Jongwoon knows Ryeowook isn’t _actually_ saying this (because it’s not like Ryeowook knows, anyways), but he turns his head away anyways and avoids Ryeowook’s gaze.

“Hyung?” Ryeowook asks, making Jongwoon think of Kyuhyun, because that’s what Kyuhyun always calls him no matter how many times Jongwoon tells him that he doesn’t need to. “You want to go back to my apartment?”

Jongwoon looks up and grins, but averts from the possibly knowing look in the other man’s eyes. “I’d love to.”

\--

Kyuhyun knows how to be polite, he knows how to be pure. He’s been raised with manners his whole life-- he respects his sister, he respects his parents and he respects his elders. He has a mind of his own, yes, but manners have always been one of his family’s greater values, as it is with himself.

And he knows how to be polite in relationships. He knows that he should let Jongwoon top because he’s older (plus, Kyuhyun loves the way Jongwoon’s tongue works wonders on him, _into_ him, all over him, and those small hands slipping between his thighs and grabbing onto his hardness, oh god--). And he loves Jongwoon, because Jongwoon’s been nothing but good to him; he feeds him, he allows him to cuddle, and he’s always there when Kyuhyun needs him. And Kyuhyun always needs him.

\--almost always, really. It’s not that Kyuhyun is tired of Jongwoon, no, never, but more that Kyuhyun is easily distracted. And he’s one to put down a date when someone already asks him, because _he already has a boyfriend_ , but when a handsome young man who goes along the name of Kim Ryeowook asks him to go for a walk, Kyuhyun focuses on Ryeowook’s looks and how his words just seem to slide right off that perfect tongue, and before he knows it, Kyuhyun’s in a phone booth with him in a dark alley somewhere in the city and Ryeowook’s mouth is somewhere around his earlobe.

\--

“I don’t believe,” Kyuhyun wonders one day, “that you’ve told me which school in Seoul you go to.”

Ryeowook smiles from across the table at the lunch date they happen to be on (Jongwoon is out of town with his parents, obviously). “University of, why do you ask?”

“That’s the one I go to!” Kyuhyun brightens up suddenly. “And because I want to know more about you. I like you.”

Ryeowook cocks his head and looks at Kyuhyun interestedly, amusement dancing in his eyes. _Do you really?_ he seems to be asking. And Kyuhyun knows it’s impossible, it can’t be that Ryeowook knows, but it’s almost as if Ryeowook’s expression is asking, _Don’t you have a boyfriend already?_

Kyuhyun turns away suddenly and Ryeowook chuckles for some reason, but Kyuhyun doesn’t bother pondering. Instead, he just shrugs and says, attempting to seem off-hand, “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

But Ryeowook just grins a little more and says, “It’s all right, I’ll tell you more if you want me to.”

Halfway through the conversation, Kyuhyun considers asking Ryeowook if he knows Jongwoon. But then he thinks it through again, and decides that it’ll do nothing but cause trouble.

\--

Jongwoon knows that sometimes he is not successful, and he learns from his failures. But accidents are not failures, they are nothing to learn from because they are accidents, and he very often regrets them.

It’s when he and Ryeowook are in the middle of, well, _something_ , in Ryeowook’s apartment (and never in Jongwoon’s for fear that Kyuhyun may come in and interrupt) when Jongwoon’s phone, lying in the bed, rings and neither of them notice and Jongwoon makes the mistake of rolling over, hitting the ‘accept’ button as Ryeowook’s in the middle of moaning out, “ _Jongwoon~_ ”

“Hyung, is it okay if I-- who’s that?”

At the sound of Kyuhyun’s voice, both Jongwoon and Ryeowook freeze, naked bodies laying still on the bed. Then, Kyuhyun’s voice again:

“Who was that?”

“Shit-- Kyuhyun!” Jongwoon dives for the phone, clutching it like the device itself is his boyfriend. “That was-- I mean, I’m not--”

“Hyung, stop it,” says Kyuhyun’s quiet, disappointed voice. “I know that tone. You were in the middle of having sex with someone else, weren’t you?”

“Kyuhyun--” Jongwoon tries to interrupt, because he can’t say “this isn’t what it sounds like” because it _is_ and he does love Ryeowook-- but Kyuhyun doesn’t let him go on.

Instead, he hangs up.

\--

Kyuhyun is faintly aware that tears are running down his face as he runs down the streets of Seoul. While he walks, he pulls out his phone and goes to speed dial two. Speed dial one is Jongwoon.

“Ryeowook-hyung?” he cries frantically into the phone. “Hyung, I Just-- I need you right now. I need you. Can I come see you?”

This is the first time he’s ever called Ryeowook before, but for some reason when Ryeowook says, “Sure,” Kyuhyun _swears_ it sounds familiar. Still, he thinks nothing of it as he manages to smile through his tears and says, “Thanks hyung,” before hanging up.

He goes to Ryeowook’s apartment in a matter of minutes-- they’ve always had sex there anyways, in case Jongwoon would come in by accident). He goes straight for the bedroom where he knows Ryeowook is.

The bed the other man is perched on looks oddly made, but Kyuhyun thinks nothing of this as well when he goes over to him. Ryeowook greets him with open arms, and Kyuhyun goes straight into his lap. A few hello’s are exchanged between kisses, but go forgotten when Kyuhyun’s tongue is in Ryeowook and he’s pushing Ryeowook’s shoulders back against the headboard of the bed. Ryeowook is moaning, fingers wandering up places and Kyuhyun forgets about Jongwoon entirely.

\--that is, until the bedroom door opens suddenly and a voice Kyuhyun recognizes only far too well says suddenly, “I think I left my-- what the _fuck_.”

Kyuhyun turns around from on top of Ryeowook to see Jongwoon standing in the doorway, staring at the two naked bodies on the strangely freshly made bed. And Kyuhyun expected Jongwoon to be looking at him, that maybe Jongwoon was just Ryeowook’s chemistry partner or something while this is his _boyfriend_ \-- but to his surprise, Jongwoon is staring at Ryeowook.

“Why?” he’s asking, and Jongwoon’s voice has the underlying sense of anger. He’s staring at Ryeowook, fury hidden beneath his eyes. “Have you been playing us this whole time?”

Kyuhyun is confused at first, until Ryeowook says, “It isn’t playing when none of us loses.”

He turns to Ryeowook, angry now as well. “You mean you’ve been having sex with Jongwoon, too?”

Ryeowook looks between the two men, but there’s not a trace of guilt in his eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it.”

Kyuhyun blushes at this statement, and Jongwoon is reminded how cute his (well, he supposes) ex-boyfriend is. But Jongwoon turns to Ryeowook. “You’ve known this whole time?”

“I didn’t want to break you guys up,” Ryeowook explains. “Plus, I only knew _after_ we’ve been together.” He nods at Jongwoon. “But I don’t regret not telling either of you. I wanted you to find out for yourselves.”

Kyuhyun looks like he’s about to say something, but then Ryeowook adds, “I don’t want you guys to break up.”

“What do we do then?” Kyuhyun wonders, looking between his two hyungs.

Jongwoon’s face lights up in realization suddenly and he goes over to the two of them, taking off his scarf and grinning.

“It isn’t playing when everyone wins, either.”

\--

Ryeowook likes birds, because they are the symbol of innocent intentions. He likes birds, because they never travel in ones or twos, but in threes or more.


End file.
